Vill You Be My Valentine, SCREEK!
by Vampire Death Kiss
Summary: Cackletta has never been one to care for Valentine's Day, and is disgusted by it. Will she change her mind when she gets a Valentine from a secret admirer? Antasma x Cackletta one-shot.


**A/N: Hello, everyone! It has been such a long time since I have submitted any stories to this website. Well, this story came in just in time for Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy it! All locations, characters, and elements related to the Mario series are copyrighted to Nintendo. All locations, characters, and elements related to the Mario and Luigi series are copyrighted to Nintendo and Alphadream.**

* * *

**Vill You Be My Valentine, SCREEK?!**

On a lovely, pleasant day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the land was brimming with people all over holding hands, snuggling, and kissing their loves. In fact, "lovely" was a perfect word to describe this day: Valentine's Day. Many couples; toads, koopas, shy guys alike, were spending time together at different romantic spots throughout the kingdom. Everyone seemed to enjoy the wonderful bliss of the Valentine's season, except a particular grump that woke up a tad late that morning…

She awoke with a sigh as her lilac colored almond eyes glanced upon the alarm clock on her nightstand. "9:00, ugh…" she grumbled. The woman, Cackletta, arose from her bed and got herself ready. Afterwards, she poured herself a Teeheespresso (her favorite coffee) and seated herself in her comfortable rocking chair. She clicked the "ON" button on her remote and turned on the TV, to which she was presented with a commercial that depicted a male toad giving his girlfriend a bouquet of ruby red roses. She scrunched her face in repulse and flipped to another channel, which contained a Valentine's Day special for a particular TV series. She changed channel after channel, each one having shows and commercials to do with couples, love, and other Valentine's Day themes. She growled and tossed the remote straight into the TV screen, shattering the screen into numerous shards. Cackletta stomped her foot upon the ground, retorting, "Valentine's Day…Who gives a rats about that mushy, lovey-dovey holiday?!"

After a bit, her anger subsided, and she decided to take a walk outside to get some fresh air. As she opened the door, a large, heart-shaped paper fell upon the ground. Cackletta picked up the item that she realized was a card and scanned over the words written upon the card:

_Dear Cackletta,_

_You are the amazing beauty of my dreams. I adore your lovely, sultry presence and your spunky attitude. You have the most beautiful eyes that remind me of sweet, delicate lilac flowers and a seductive voice that is like that of a vixen's. I have wanted to admit my feelings to you before, but I was afraid that it would be awkward and that you would reject me. But I figured I would break out of my shyness and ask you to go on a date with me today, on Valentine's Day. So Cackletta, my gorgeous witchy beauty, will you please go out with me? If you want to go out with me, please meet me at the Mushacetti Restaurant that is in the mall area of Toad Town at around noon. I will be waiting at the table that will have a red candle lighted in the center. I hope to see you there!_

_Yours truly,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

Once she read through the Valentine, Cackletta's eyes widened, and her face froze in shock. Someone was actually asking HER out? Someone actually had a thing for her and wanted to date her? She just could not believe what she just read. But wait, this could all be a prank that some annoying teenage mushroom was pulling on her. The awkward and rejection part of the message made her think that this may actually be a genuine date, and after all, it would not hurt to at least see what is going on. So, with that, Cackletta decided to leave her home in Dimble Wood and traverse to the mall within Toad Town, where she would meet up with her secret admirer.

* * *

After a lengthy travel through Blubble Lake, Cackletta finally made her way into Toad Town. She received some stares and whispers from some of the residents as she made her way to the shopping mall, but she ignored them and continued to her destination. Once she made it to the mall, she gazed upon all of the couples that were amongst her, her stomach churning seeing toads kissing and making out. She quickly spotted the Mushacetti Restaurant and took a deep breath, sauntering over to the restaurant. Once she reached the door to the eatery, she carefully opened it and made her way inside.

Once inside, Cackletta glanced over several of the tables, searching for a red candle. After looking at dozens of tables, she finally discovered the flickering light of an apple red candle. She then viewed the individual that was sitting at the table when her mouth gaped open, the individual's glowing yellow eyes meeting hers seconds later. "An…Antasma?!" Cackletta exclaimed.

Yes, sitting at the table was her screechy-ticked, Romanian-accented bat king friend Antasma. They became friends a few years ago when they realized that they had much in common, such as being magic using villains who had to deal with annoying princes and annoying plumbers. They hung out many times, discussing evil plans and plotting world domination together. Cackletta admittingly developed a little crush on her screechy friend and thought he was kind of hot, but she never would have expected Antasma to share the same feelings for her, but she liked it.

"SCREEK! Are you surprised?" Antasma smiled with his shark-like fangs at Cackletta as she walked over to the table he was sitting at and seated herself across from her batty admirer.

"Yes…actually. I was kind of expecting some idiot kid to pull some kind of prank on me," she laughed a bit nervously.

Antasma laughed back and pulled out a bouquet of purple-black roses. "Happy Valentine's Day! I vanted to give you these, SCREEARK!" he said to Cackletta as she took them from him, grinning back at him.

"They are beautiful!" Cackletta replied, to which Antasma lowered his eyelids and responded back in a seductive tone, "But they aren't as beautiful as you…" At this, Cackletta's face had redness creep upon it from blushing really hard, and she placed the roses on the table and asked Antasma, "Those things you said in that card…was all of that really true?"

Antasma replied back, "Of course, Vhy vould you think othervise, SCREESK!?" He grasped Cackletta's sharp, clawed hands with his own and gently caressed them. "I vant to be more than friends…I vant to be in a relationship vith you…SCREEK! A romantic vun."

Cackletta had to take time to let this all sink in. One of her best friends, one whom she did not see as the romantic type, one she actually found attractive, wanting to be her boyfriend. This was all so shocking to her, but she enjoyed every bit of it. She gazed into his bright yellow eyes with her lilac ones and plastered a wide smile upon her face as she replied, "I want us to be together too."

Antasma smiled happily and screeched excitedly, "SCREEHEEHEE! So, it is settled then. Ve are a couple now?"

Cackletta responded back in a giddy tone of her own, "Yes, of course!" She glanced toward the ground for a moment and then stared right back into Antasma's eyes, admitting, "Truth be told, I have had feelings for you for a while too…" At this, Antasma's smile broadened even more, and the new couple laced their clawed fingers with the other's and focused their gaze into each other's eyes. After a bit, they ordered a meal and ate happily together.

Once they were finished eating, they grasped each other's hand and walked outside together to spend the rest of the day with each other. Many of the toads in the mall gasped and were shocked and horrified to see the two villains holding hands and looking at each other lovingly. Antasma and Cackletta just simply ignored the toads; they were so smitten with each other, what did it matter what a bunch of mushroom heads thought?

So, for the rest of the day, the two had a lot of fun together. They shopped together, they played games together, they went to the movies together, they went sightseeing together, and of course, they terrorized a few toads together. The day finally reached sunset and then dusk, and the villainous couple decided to sit on a bench.

The day was a bit of an exhausting one, but it was definitely worth it. When they were seated upon the bench, Antasma and Cackletta got snuggled up with each other for a few minutes. Afterwards, they both glanced at each other and then slowly, carefully, went in and brought their lips together for a kiss, a very passionate, lengthy one, which escalated into a moment of making out, but they broke free after that moment and decided to snuggle together again.

They stayed that way for a while, and Cackletta ended up falling asleep in Antasma's arms. Antasma himself did not go to sleep as he was more of a night creature (He is a bat, after all), but he enjoyed just being this close to the woman he loved, spending time with her, so he just simply rested his eyes. Eventually, Cackletta woke up, and they both made their way to their homes.

When Cackletta finally reached where she lived, she went inside, placed the bags of things she bought on the floor, placed her roses in a nearby vase, and sat in her rocking chair. She took out the Valentine card that Antasma gave her and clutched it tightly to her chest as she drifted off to sleep. Yeah, other Valentine's Days have been rather annoying and disgusting to her, but this year, she actually enjoyed Valentine's Day, and she anticipated how exciting the next one would be, spending another wonderful day with her Slavic-accented batty boyfriend. Yes, this was now a holiday that she would be looking forward to every year.

**THE END**


End file.
